1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle light, more particularly one, which includes several light source units each having a light emitting diode, and a refraction side facing the light emitting diode such that it can produce light whose form depends on orientations of the refraction elements of the light source units.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Bulbs and LED are common light sources for vehicle lights. Referring to FIGS. 14 and 15, a conventional vehicle light (B) includes an outer shell 41, a reflecting shell 42 secured in the outer shell 41, a transparent cover 43 secured on an opening of the outer shell 41, and a bulb set 40 securely disposed in the reflecting shell 42; the bulb set 40 include those capable of producing far-reaching light, and ordinary bulbs for suiting different situations. When bulbs of the bulb set 40 are powered, light from the bulbs will be reflected by means of the reflecting shell 42, traveling in a certain direction and spreading out over a certain area.
No matter which kinds of bulbs are powered, the area that will be covered by light from this vehicle light is fixed. Therefore, vehicle lights of such structure can only produce a fixed form of light, i.e. light that spreads out over the same area. Consequently, light, which spreads out over a particular area for suiting special needs, can't be produced with vehicle lights of such structure.